¡¿Te odio!
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Al reconocer que seria el ultimo enfrentamiento en que estarían juntas Acuarius se de cuenta de lo que siente por Lucy Este fic participa en el concurso Inolvidables del foro Camino del Fuego.
Este fic participa en el concurso Inolvidables del Foro Camino del Fuego.

Categoría Premium

Grupo C "El sacrificio de Acuarius."

Hola, estoy muy feliz porque esta es mi primer aportación a este mundo maravilloso de Fairy Tail.

Que lo disfruten

Diálogos —

 _Pensamientos_ —

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡¿Te odio?!**

 **.**

 **.**

Muchas veces he querido saber ¿Qué es el odio? ¿Para qué sirve? ¿Por qué lo utilizo yo? Al hacerme estas preguntas siempre aparecen dos rubias frente a mí, una joven quien es fuerte, decidida y llena de energía a comparación de la otra que es una pequeña molesta, torpe y llorona.

En todo lo que he leído el odio "es un sentimiento de profunda antipatía, disgusto, aversión, enemistad o repulsión hacia una persona o cosa, se tiene el deseo de evitar, limitar o destruir a su objetivo" frase que siempre llevo conmigo y trato de cumplirla al pie de la letra para que todos sepan, en especial a esas dos que me hicieron ¿miserables?

Siento como en mi interior la ira se acumula al recordarlas. Admito que todo el aprecio y estima que le tuve a Laila se fue por la borda cuando al morir dejo mi llave en manos de su hija, la odie porque subestimo mis poderes, subestimo los de ella y los de todo el mundo. Yo no soy un juguete que puede pasar de mano en mano, soy un ser espíritu poderoso, capaz de vencer a cualquiera con mi agua.

La única herramienta que tenía para alejar a la escoria, personas inservibles y antipáticas era el odio, sonrió al recordar el sufrimiento que cause al hacerlo; pero, con esa niña no funciono. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para alejarla, para que desistiera de seguir invocándome y así dejará mi llave, todo sin ningún resultado favorable.

— Tonta —murmure al ver a la rubia sufriendo por haber invocado dos espíritus — ¿Qué harás si te quedas sin maná? —mas que un reproche mi tono de voz se escuchó con preocupación.

— ¿Acuarius seguirás viéndola o harás algo? — mire de reojo a Scorpio, me sonroje un poco al escucharlo. De alguna manera esa pregunta hizo que en mi interior se librará una batalla entre ayudarla o dejar a la patética, torpe y solterona chica.

Al mirarla tirada en el piso vino a mi memoria cuando ella era pequeña y en repetidas ocasiones me invocaba para tener compañía — _Chiquilla torpe_ — esa frase resonaba en mi cabeza al verla ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme desde peceras o que decir de aquellos charcos causados por la lluvia para que jugará con ella? Sin duda era una irrespetuosa y llorona, por más que le repetía que no lo hiciera, que no me hiciera perder el tiempo ella creía que con su — lo siento — maldita frase que salía de su pequeña y molesta boca acompañada con su tono de voz chillona provocaba que me sangrarán los oídos, iba a solucionar todo.

Por mucho tiempo maldije a Laila al dejar mi llave con su hija, mis ilusiones de tener a alguien fuerte, igual o más que ella; se esfumaron. Al ver a su hija con mi llave entre sus manos hizo que se me formará un nudo en la garganta al sentirme desechada, inservible y sobrevalorada. Esa tonta me había convertido en niñera, aunque debo decir que no hice mi trabajo del todo mal forme una chica fuerte, decidida, orgullosa y capaz de solucionar los problemas. La forme gracias al odio que aumentaba cada día.

— ¡Ah! — su grito hace que salga de mis pensamientos. Su maná se está agotando debido a las dos puertas que abrió.

— Hazlo ya —rechino mis dientes esperando que a esa tonta use mi llave ¿quién mejor que yo para arreglar todo? Miro como los otros espíritus tienen problemas por vencer a sus oponentes, sonrió cuando observo que saca mi llave.

Lista para el combate inundo el lugar, me sentí fuerte como en repetidas ocasiones donde yo era quien decidía el final de las peleas. Desde que aumento el nerviosismo al ver a la patética sufrir algo me decía que no seria fácil, que seria diferente a todo lo que hemos enfrentado juntas.

Al estar sumida en mis pensamientos baje la guardia permitiendo que el enemigo me golpeará e hiriera en mi hombro derecho, maldije por lo bajo al sentir mi cuerpo impactarse con el piso. Las fuerzas se iban de mi cuerpo, no podía mover ningún musculo.

Mi orgullo se desvaneció, me sentí inútil… tal y como le recriminaba a esa niña. No quería que sintiera dolor, quería que fuera fuerte, quería que supiera que había detrás de ese "te odio".

Era cierto la odiaba, odiaba la manera en que sufría, odiaba que dependiera de mi para sentirse segura, acompañada y de alguna manera amada. Concentre la energía que me quedaba, debido al poco maná que recibo de Lucy, es insuficiente.

— Es momento —escuche una voz que me susurro, mordí mi labio inferior al comprender el significado. Ella está lista para invocar al Rey Espíritu Celestial y no podría lograrlo sin mí. Qué ironía ¡yo! quien siempre me mostré indiferente, egoísta y grosera con aquella niña y ahora era parte de su progreso, de sus logros y por qué no… también de su familia y amigos.

Me parecía cómico que esa niña logrará hacerme sentir amor, deseos de protegerla, ayudarla y en ocasiones hacerla feliz; renegué a ese sentimiento por muchos años y ahora que admitía tener una estima por aquella chiquilla no iba a permitir que se diera cuenta de lo que logro.

De enterarse podría jactarse que consiguió que Acuarius forjará lazos de empatía y confianza con su portadora, sonreí de medio lado al pensar lo vergonzoso que sería y le daría esperanzas a la solterona de tener una amiga, su primera amiga.

Al escucharla gritar sentí mi cuerpo vibrar haciendo que la adrenalina logrará levantarme y poder detener el objetivo de aquel sujeto insensible incapaz de trabajar en equipo al hacer explotar la cabeza de su compañera. Me repudiaba esa actitud, di un suspiro, tal vez porque de cierta manera me recordaba a mí.

De nuevo los recuerdos se albergan en mi mente cada momento vivido, cada sentimiento, cada acción y gesto fueron los causantes de sensibilizar mi corazón permitiendo que la confianza fuera ofrenda para lograr un poder mayor.

— Rompe mi llave —le volví a gritar, después de explicarle el plan la tonta entro en pánico, histeria y se notaba que la tristeza se apoderaba de su ser.

— No, debe haber otra manera — me suplico

— Es la única manera — apreté mi mandíbula, todo el odio que alguna vez llegue a sentir al mirarla y escucharla se desvaneció por completo; fue capaz de cambiar ese sentimiento por el de ¿amor? Podría decirse que sí, sentí amor cuando la vi triunfar, crecer y tener amigos. Ya no era indispensable en su vida, era momento de dejarla ir— No moriré, solo no volveremos a vernos —escucho lo que sale de mi boca, trato de reconfortarla y asegurarle que todo estará bien. Que los recuerdos nos permitirán seguir adelante y el lazo que formamos jamás se romperá.

— No quiero —me conmueve que siga insistiendo

— Es muy triste no volver a verte — susurro esperando que en medio de su lamento me escuche, en momentos como estos es cuando maldigo que el odio desaparezca provocando que las despedidas sean más dolorosas. Extrañare los momentos en que la hacía sufrir y le reclamaba lo inútil que era— Gracias por todo — es lo último que puedo decir al sentir mi pecho arder debido al ofrecimiento de mi llave, no había vuelta atrás. La miro por última vez esperando que leyera mis ojos, que descubriera el aprecio disfrazado de odio y le asegurará que siempre estaré con ella.

De nuevo en el plano espiritual siento como Scorpio me reconforta entre sus brazos y en mi mente solo está el anhelo de volvernos a ver.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno aquí mi aportación, espero haya sido de su agrado. Estaré esperando críticas, dudas, sugerencias, reclamos…

Debo decir que recordar esta escena revolvió mis sentimientos, que trágica y excelente forma de actuar.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
